


Macy the Whitelighter

by kristie1175



Series: Hacy Week July 6 - 12, 2020 [6]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #HacyWeek, #HacyWeek 2020, Charmed 2018 - Freeform, Day 6 - Alternate Universe, F/M, Hacy, hacyweek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25201177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: #hacyweek Day 6 - Jul. 11 : Alternate Universeby Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175I had a lot of fun writing this. Hope you enjoy it. Any comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks. :)
Relationships: Harry Greenwood/Macy Vaughn
Series: Hacy Week July 6 - 12, 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1818487
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Macy the Whitelighter

**Author's Note:**

> #hacyweek Day 6 - Jul. 11 : Alternate Universe  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175
> 
> I had a lot of fun writing this. Hope you enjoy it. Any comments are greatly appreciated. Thanks. :)

Harry, Macy, Mel and Maggie finally home from vanquishing a demon. The girls went to Macy's room to have some sisterly bounding. Harry is tired and is taking a nap on the living room sofa. He is now in dreamland.

Harry and Macy orb into the kitchen. They were in the attack looking through The Book of Shadows.

Macy: (holing onto Harry’s arm) Wow!! That was cool. Can't believe we just did a spell that switches our powers. This is going to be fun. I always wanted to know what it would be like to be a Whitelighter. How about you? How does it feel to be a witch?

Harry: I don't know yet. Your telekinesis works differently then mine. Let's test it out.

He gets a mug from one of the cabinets and places it on the kitchen counter.

Harry: (looks at Macy mischievously) Let's see if this works.

He stares at the mug intensely, but nothing happens.

Macy: Just breathe and visualize it moving across the counter.

Harry: Alright. I'll try again.

He closes he eyes breathes in, then out. Opens he eyes and focuses on moving the mug. It starts to wobble a little and then flies across the room.

Harry: Oops. 

They both start laughing.

Maggie: (saw what just happened) Whoa! What's going on here? (looks at Harry and Macy) What did you two do?

Harry: We thought it would be fun if Macy and I switched powers for a day.

Maggie: You what? You mean you have her witch powers and she has your Whitelighter powers?

Macy: (laughing) Yep.

Maggie: Are you crazy? Wait until Mel finds out about this.

Macy: The spell will break 7:00 tomorrow morning. Until then, (she obs to the living room) we're going to have some fun.

Maggie rolls her eyes and gets what she needed from the kitchen and goes back upstairs. 

There's a book siting on a table in the sun porch and Harry sees it.

Harry: (looks at Macy) See that book over there on the table? I'm going bring it over to me.

Macy: Be careful this time. We don't want to brake anything.

Harry: I’ll try.

He concentrates on the book. It starts to move a little and then flies across the room hitting Mel's arm.

Mel: (rubbing her arm) Ouch! 

Harry sees her bloody arm and rushes over to look at it. 

Harry: I'm so sorry, Mel. Macy, you'll have to heal her.

Mel: (looks at Harry, then at Macy) What is going on?

Macy: Um. Well?

Macy looks at Harry. He nods letting her know it’s alright to tell her.

Mel: Macy! Just spit it out.

Macy: (looks back at Mel) Okay. Harry and I did a spell that switched our powers. 

Mel: You did what?! Why?

Harry: We wanted to know what it would be like to have each others powers. The spell will break tomorrow morning.

Macy walks over to Mel and gently takes her arm.

Macy: Mel, let me heal this for you.

Macy takes her hand and hovers it over Mel's arm. At first nothing happens, but then bright white light starts to glow from Macy's hand and the cut on Mel's arm starts to heal.

Mel: (pulls her arm away from Macy) Thanks. I would suggest that you two stop using any of your powers until the spell wears off.

Harry and Macy: I agree.

Harry hears Maggie calling him from a distance, but it's not in the dream. He hears her again. He suddenly wakes up. Groggy, he slowly sits up. He sees Maggie standing in front of him.

Harry: Oh. Maggie, sorry I was having this weird dream. Macy and I switched powers and…

Maggie's staring at him strangely.

Harry: Um. Never mind. How may I help you.

Maggie: Uh, Macy wanted to know what you had planned for dinner.

Harry: Oh. I don't know yet, but all of you are going to love it.


End file.
